El poema
by lady-pervert-2201
Summary: Wendy dejo a Stan otra ves y este para desahogarse escribe un poema ... Summary FAIL pero denle una oportunidad con la participacion especial del poema nº 20 de "20 poemas de amor y una cancion desesperada" de Pablo Neruda mi segundo fic de South park :D


El segundo fanfic que escribo de south park ;u; espero que les guste este umilde one-shot(¿?) cuando lei "20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada" de Pablo Neruda supe que el poema 20 iva perfecto con Stan y sus pensamientos cuando la **** de Wendy lo deja :(

South Park no me pertenece (si me perteneciera hubiera sido yaoi LOL)

EEEN FIN aquí la historia

**Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche**

Pov Stan

_Ya esta anocheciendo en South Park y yo Stan Marsh estoy encerrado en mi habitacion sufriendo por que mi novia Wendy me dejo, mas que triste estoy enojado. ¿Como puedo ser tan idiota? Yo se que ella no me quiere, entonces, ¿Por qué mierda me viene a pedir que vulva a ser su novio?, o mejor aun, ¡¿Por qué carajos le sigo dicendo que si?! No puedo creer lo masoquista que soy, pero esta ves será deba escribir como me siento, para poder desahogarme._

_Busque en uno de mis cajones un cuaderno lleno de poesías maricas; las cuales escribo cada ves que Wendy me deja. Que patético soy. Me acomode en la silla de mi escritorio y empece a escribrir:_

_**Puedo escribir los versos mas tristes esta noche,**_

_**escribir por ejemplo:"La noche esta estrellada, **_

_**y titiran azules ,los astos a lo lejos".**_

_**El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta.**_

_**Puedo escribir los versos mas tristes esta noche,**_

_**Yo la quise y aveces ella también me quiso,**_

_**en las noches como estas la tuve entre mis brazos,**_

_**la bese tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito.**_

_**Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería,**_

_**Como no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos.**_

_**Puedo escribir los versos mas tristes esta noche,**_

_**Pensar que no la tenga. Sentir que la e perdido,**_

_**Oir la noche inmensa, mas inmensa sin ella**_

_**Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocio.**_

_**Que importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla,**_

_**La noche esta estrellada y ella no esta conmigo.**_

_**Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta, a lo lejos**_

_**mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido,**_

_**como para acercarla mi mirada la busca,**_

_**mi corazón la busca y ella no esta con migo.**_

_**La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos arboles,**_

_**Nosotros lo de entonces, ya no somos los mismos.**_

_**Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuanto la quise.**_

_**Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su pido.**_

_**De otro será de otro, como antes de mis besos,**_

_**Su voz, su cuerpo claro, sus ojos infinitos,**_

_**Ya no la quiero, es cierto pero tal ves la quiero.**_

_**Es tan largo el amor y tan corto el olvido.**_

_**Por que en las noches como esta la tuve entre mis brazos,**_

_**Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido,**_

_**Aunque este sa el ultimo dolor que ella me causa.**_

_**Y estos son los últimos versos queyo le escribo .**_

_Termine de escribir y me recosté sobre el escritosirio suspirando cansadamente pensando. Ya no quiero a Wendy asi, pero solo es por que empece a sentir algo por mi super mejor amigo ¿solo es aprecio o será que me enamore de el? Mierda es muy confuso._

_-Stan?-la vos de alguien me saco de mis pensamientos, era Kyle. Hablando del rey de roma-¿estas bien amigo?-me pregunto preocupado._

_-Si, estoy bien-dije agachando la cabeza evidentemente triste, me siento patético._

_-Vamos amigo, se que estas triste pero encerrarte aquí no va a solucionar nada- me dices como reproche, pero con una sonrisa calida y comprenciva, tan típica de ti._

_-Si tienes razón, pero ¿Qué debería hacer?-_

_-Lo que vas a hacer es: salir de este lugar, darte una ducha, y venir conmigo Kenny y el culon a ver una película…Por favor hermano, te necesitan, te necesito,… te necesitamos feliz-me dijiste cambiando un poco tu semblante a una mas serio y un poco triste._

_-Si, tienes razón-asenti-Vamos-dije. Fuimos a hacer las cosas que dijiste._

"_**Wendy me iso naufragar tanto en la felicidad como en la tristesa, una isla de emociones en la cual me sentía solo, pero tu Kyle eres mi vote de salvación. Todavia no estoy listo para decirte lo mucho que significas para mi, pero cuando lo este, ten por seguro que te hare mio, pero hasta entonces, seguire disfrutando de tu compañía, mi super mejor amigo, cuando este listo te lo dire "te amo,kyle"**_

_Review? Asi se si les gusto o no :p como dije mi segundo fanfic d South park y a diferencia del primero no mate a nadie __ espero de a poco ir acomodándome en Fanfiction :3 los quiero y les mando un abraso psicológico \º3º/ _


End file.
